Sword and song
by Merkury
Summary: an aventure of Dean and charlie, the sword and song of the two will never be forgoton
1. The problem

Disclaimer: I do not own the valdemar books; I own Dean and Scrat owns Charlie.

An.: Dean is my favorite character I have ever invented, he and Charlie kept Scrat and me awake during lit class in eighth grade, 3 years ago (Has it really been that long?) I've just now gotten to type their story. My little Dean is now all grown up tear, sob, cry Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Charlie tapped her foot, the villager flinched,"why did you call us here?" her brown eyes stern. Dean, trying to the same thing in his saddle, fell off his steed. Charlie glanced over, she should really be used to this by now." You said it was urgent, yet we've been sitting here for over a candlemark

Dean stood, trying to brush the dirt off his bardic reds said, "Yes, and why did you request a bard as well?" he brushed his long, dark brown hair out of his light gray eyes.

The villager bowed an apology," I'm sorry but our lords…." He paused trying to find the correct word that he should use, "'Guest'" He finally said in a sarcastic tone," wouldn't like it if they knew a herald was here."

Dean smirked, "let me guess, unwanted…" he too paused," Guests have taken over the manor?"

Charlie nodded, with a thoughtful look at her partner, "I see, this makes sense, now I need information, is there a house we could go into?" she looked to the Manor with it's high walls, it was unsafe to be out in the open in her herald whites.

The man nodded, "Yes, please follow me." The villager led them to a humble hovel, made of mud and thatch. Inside men sat, expecting the debriefing. The first villager bowed, "Let me get the head of the village."

"Thank you" Charlie said, less worried for her safety now. She moved over to the table where the rebel faction sat, she sighed and began questioning them "Do you have a map of the manor? How long have the 'guest' been here? How many of them are there? What arms do they use and what do we have to use?"

After a moment, a miller spoke up "Well… the head should bring a map, err… they've been here for about a month, there are ten men and they are armed with swords and such like."

"No twelve men" a person that seemed to be a baker chirped in.

Charlie interrupted," Lets say 12 then. I have a sketch of an idea, dean tell me what you think of the situation."

He stroked his chin, it was times like this the pair were truly effective. " We may have to give the performance of our lives, if I'm correct in why they sent for us instead of any other herald." It was true they were the best team for a job like this. His eyes began to twinkle with the excitement that he showed every time he came up with on of his brilliant scams, "My young assistant may need to join me as well," He fished through his bag and pulled out his old bard in training uniform, "will this fit?"

Charlie grinned," Yeah, this will be fun." She now had the same laughter in her eyes as dean. The villager that had originally greeted the pair, returned with the Head. Charlie spun to talk to the Head, "Did you bring a map?"

The old man nodded " Yes, Herald, is this good enough?"

She took the map and laid it on the table and replied," Yes," she broke her gaze with the map to turn around and say to her partner, " Dean, get a good look at this map over here, we have to memorize this!"

Dean looked it over for a few good moments." I got it." he poked at the main dais, "If I'm correct, the leader of these ruffians will sit there, in the high chair where the lord should be, he will be to the leaders right. If you can position yourself about here." He pointed to one of the main pillars, "you should get a clear shot at him." He looked up at Charlie, with a look that reminded her of a disapproving teacher " Have you been practicing with your throwing knives?"

Charlie gave him a look like he was retarded, she turn from him, thwacking him with her ponytail. She know spoke to the head," hmn… Twelve men. How many villagers are willing to fight?"

The head spoke softly," Over twenty, but we are not armed."

Charlie thought for a moment, " and what of your farming tools, aren't they sharp? We need all able bodied men and women here and here" she pointed at the two side entrances" All men will be here, right?"

" Yes herald."

She stood and walked to the door," Well Dean, time to make the big entrance."

Dean hadn't been paying attention to Charlie's question, he had been packing his instruments, a harp, a fiddle, and his beloved lute. "Hmmn?"

Charlie sighed, sometimes she wondered about her friend," We have to leave town and make a big entrance, coming into the village and going straight to the hold."

Dean smiled at her, "looks like another ballad for me to write well be made to night," He stood and stroked her cheek, wanting much, much more than that tender touch.

Charlie, as usual, shied away, "Dean, please, not now."

Dean, feeling her unease, dropped his hand, " Charlie, you know how I feel, I can't help—" he broke off. He stood straight and swung his pack on his back, "Ready now?"

She rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling at her dear friend, wishing that she could return his affection" I've been ready."

"You have been, now haven't you." He smiled a bittersweet smile. "Let's go then."

And so began another adventure of Dean and Charlie

An: Want a picture of the pair, I'll draw one and email it to you if you leave me your email.

To be continued


	2. The way

Chappie two

The glade was silent; the leaves bristled in the wind. Dean heard it all, the music of life, it called to him, wanting him to help it along. He smiled remembering how he used to be beaten for sing as a child; women's work his father called it. To escape his father's wrath, Dean would wander away into the fields and forests that surrounded the small farm on which he and his 14 brothers and siblings worked, listening to the songs of nature. He sighed, he didn't hate or regret how his father had treated him, he did not understand the music that dean heard everywhere he went, and now things where better, at least since he met Charlie.

At the thought of Charlie, he called out to her, his back turned from the bush that she was changing behind, "You almost ready yet."

An exasperated voice called out from behind, " It's not my fault my chest is too big!" Dean nearly choked on the air he breathed on. Charlie smiled; sometimes it was fun to mess with Dean's simple mind. She bit her lip, it was that same emotion that scared her, Dean was her best friend, she didn't want anything to change between them; but she guessed it was to late to stop it anyway.

She stepped out from behind the bush, fully clothed, as silently as she could and tapped her bard friend on the shoulder.

Dean jumped in alarm, turned, and saw Charlie there as smug as ever," God dammit." He swore, "What was that for."

She smiled at him. "You're getting careless bard." She winked at him," Maybe your age is catching up with you, old man." She mocked.

Dean stood straight, "So what if I am few year older than you." He sighed, " It's a pity you're a herald, bardic reds suite you much more."

Rohan, Charlie's companion, sent a thought into her mind: Don't listen to him: he thought : I'm worth looking bad in white, aren't I : He tossed his white mane in a hurt way.

Charlie smiled at her companion "Of course, Rohan." She patted his neck affectionately, and began to remove the traditional herald gear, the blue saddle with it's many bells, and placed the normal saddle that a bard would use. After she looked into his eyes, "Rohan, Dean will need to ride you, is that okay?"

Rohan pondered a moment:: It's seems it would be alright: he gestured with his head at Dean:: It's a pity he's not a herald.:

Charlie giggled, " But then how could we do missions like this one?"

Rohan whinnied his reply: That's what makes us so formidable, we do not work with just our own kind.:

Charlie wrapped her arms around Rohan's neck:: Now if only I could have you both…:

Dean tried not to be weirded out by this mental conversation with the horse, although Rohan was more than just any normal stead. It was the whole being connected so deeply with another creature that made him uneasy. Maybe that's why Charlie could never love him, he thought, she was already bonded too strongly to some one else.

He recovered his composure, " Have you finished you two? We still have a mission to complete if you don't mind." He walked forward and patted Rohan on the nose, "I apologize, sir Rohan, but I must ride you and not your mistress. It would look too odd if my assistant rode a finer stead then her Teacher."

Rohan nuzzled Dean, tossing his mane gently: He is considerate of the bonds of Herald and their companion:

: Are you already looking for a replacement for me: Charlie thought at Rohan with a sarcastic attachment. She handed the reins to Dean, "Be careful," she warned," If Rohan so much as makes one complaint about you, I will have to break the bond between you and what makes you a man." She smiled sweetly at him, "No pressure."

Dean took in a deep breath, "I believe you." Then he winked at her, "And that would only make my voice higher than it is already."

Charlie snorted as she mounted Dean's mule, "And we wouldn't want that now, would we."

Dean, already astride Rohan, quickly leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, " Only say the word, deary, and I would do anything for you." He pulled away before she could slap him, or stab him; he wasn't sure which was worse.

Charlie, flushed to a crimson red, was already plotting a way to humiliate him, when Rohan sent a thought: He is a bold one:

Charlie smiled at the back of Dean's head, his brown black ponytail swayed as Rohan walked towards the town: But at times, that's what makes me the most frustrated, and what makes him my best friend:


End file.
